Why Things Are Best Left Alone
by Shiralala
Summary: aka How I Worked Hetalia into My English Project. Emil is lonely, and has social issues. His cousin has a present that might offer a solution. Or will it...?


**First of all, I should say hi.**

**I've been MIA for a LONG time, and let's just say that I now understand the struggle of all online authors. ****_how do you guys do it._**

**Next, I should say that this was initially inspired by a story about King Solomon called ****The Kingdom of Birds****.**

**Finally, it was written for an English project-journal-short story thing, and then revised for another grade.**

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

Once upon a time, a lonely king ruled over Iceland. His name was Emil, and he was a great admirer of beautiful things, although he often concealed this, because he felt that it made him seem weak, or "girly". He was also secretly very lonely, not because he was alone, but simply because it was difficult for him to make friends. Emil's brother Lukas didn't help matters, as _he_ was antisocial, and didn't show much affection, or emotion in general. His brother's best friend Matthias was the polar opposite—always being completely melodramatic, almost consistently happy, and extremely irritating. If they were seasons, they would be autumn and summer. The other two members in their small social group (consisting only of Nordic royalty)—Tino and Berwald— were like spring and winter. Emil considered this every time they got together, which was once or twice a month. During these meetings, he often felt left out. The others got along seemingly very well with one another, although Matthias and Berwald often clashed terribly. But they still _talked _to each other, which Emil often struggled with.

Sometimes, Emil would go climbing in the mountains, carefully bundled in at least one Lopapeysa sweater. He liked to stand on a dormant volcano and gaze out at the mountains and beautiful scenery. He felt much more comfortable without feeling the pressure of making conversation with people, but he still felt lonely.

Desperate for some sort of company, Emil tried to get first a cat, then a dog. But the cat often crept out of his house and would disappear for days, so it didn't ease his loneliness. And the dog was a bit _too_ social, constantly coming up to Emil and trying to lick him all over.

Discouraged, Emil would have given up on ever finding happiness if Matthias's cousin from Greenland hadn't visited with a gift.

Jack had showed up one day—without Matthias, much to Emil's relief—and told him that he had heard about his struggle, and wanted to help. When Emil demanded to know _where_ Jack had heard that, of _course _Emil wasn't _lonely_—Jack simply grinned and whistled. A bird flew down from the roof, and landed neatly at Emil's feet. The bird was black and white, with a bright red-orange and black beak. It also had a red bowtie tied around its neck, for some reason.

Emil's first reaction was, "You got me a _penguin_?" Jack frowned, and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"_I _am a PUFFIN, you little _**punk**_."

Emil stared at the bird, who indeed appeared to be talking.

"_Royals._ They think they're all that! Penguins don't _fly, _idiot."

Jack sighed, resignedly. "Mr. Puffin, please be nice. You're gonna be living with this guy. He's dying for some company." He turned back to Emil. "Sorry, I probably should've gotten a non-talker—"

Emil was smiling, just a little. "No, I like him." The puffin gave him a once-over.

"Yeah? Where'll I live?" He sounded like he was considering.

"With me, in the castle." Emil thought for a second. "I can have a room made for you, where you can live." The puffin opened and closed its beak twice before speaking. "I s'pose I could try it out, but I like the sea, ya know?"

Emil pouted. "I really want to show you off, though. You're not exactly a common bird. And it'll be pointless to have a companion if we aren't _together_..." The puffin snorted. "Fine, jeeze."

A few months passed, and Emil enjoyed spending time with Mr. Puffin, although the bird didn't talk much. In fact, he rarely made any noises, except when he was fed. He would eagerly gulp down a fish, and then look a bit sadly at the marble floor. Emil started to worry, however, when the puffin's facial plumage seemed to dim in color.

'Oh!' Emil thought. 'Perhaps he's lonely.' Emil decided to begin a collection of beautiful and rare birds from around the world. With each bird in his collection, Emil became happier and happier, but the castle seemed quieter and quieter. None of the birds made a sound. Emil often talked to them, and some of them became quite affectionate, fluttering onto his shoulders when he came into the room. But the silence, instead of being comfortable, was eerie. The flapping of wings and occasional scraping of claws was the only sound in the room. Every time Emil spoke, a few birds would look at him, and a few others would fly around in circles, but none of them spoke.

To his dismay, Mr. Puffin didn't seem to feel any better. With each bird Emil introduced, Mr. Puffin seemed even more upset. He had taken to pacing up and down Emil's bed, looking out the closed window in the room.

One morning, Emil woke up to birdsong. He gasped, and sat straight up, staring at the source of the noise. He stared at the open window, through which various hoots, screeches, caws, and tweets were issuing. He jumped out of his bed and ran to the window. Mr. Puffin was sitting on the ledge, looking quite pleased with himself.

Hundreds of birds were flooding from an open window, soaring into the sky with a thunder of noise. While Emil felt upset that they were leaving, he knew that their joy at being freed was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The world suddenly seemed to be full of life.

The puffin glanced at him. "Ain't it the prettiest when it's untamed?" Emil let out a sigh. "If it'll make you happy, I'll move to the seaside."

They did.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
